Loneliest Girl in the World
by nukii
Summary: Ginny Weasley is acting an act in a play, called her life. Her depression is hidden from the world, and when she starts her last year at Hogwarts her life starts crashing down around her, who will be there to pick up the pieces? DG. Warning for ED, Cuttin
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was inspirited to write again, I don't know what has been keeping me form it but either way. I hope you like it, and I hope to finish it in 13, days since I am leaving for my vacation soon. Anyways… I hope you will like. I didn't reread it cause I am tired…but yeah I wanted to get it up not sure why. But either way I hope you enjoy, and sorry if I messed up badly. Its been a long day.

Chapter One:

Loneliest Girl in the World

Ginny Weasley had changed a lot in her years at Hogwarts. When she had first started she was a little girl, who was manipulated by Tom Riddle. She was naïve and believed every word he had spoken to her. What made her fall for an ugly creature like him was beyond her. She was told constantly that no one would ever love her that she wasn't worth anyone's time; she might as well give up right there and then.

Little Ginny's heart was broken. When Harry Potter had rescued her from Tom Riddle she felt nothing in her body anymore. Through the years of growing up at Hogwarts she had done many things that she would look back on and regret.

Ginny Weasley wasn't so little anymore. When she had come back for her sixth year, Dumbledore had awarder her to move up a year and join the Trio. Everyone had clapped and congratulated her, and Ginny just kept on smiling, a smile that no one could see through.

Year after year she came to Hogwarts, and day after day she played a happy girl for the rest of the world, but if you had ever seen her alone you would see that she was falling apart. For six year straight no one would see through her barrier she had put up, and everything was starting to fall apart.

_You are the loneliest girl in the world  
Takin' your hits as they come  
You are the loneliest girl in the world  
And tonight you'd fall for anyone_

She was beyond return, and she didn't know why it was him who had noticed it all crashing around her.

Ginny was good at what she did, she could lie right through a Truth Potion, because by now lying was second nature to her. When she needed time to herself she would hide in any dark spot she could find. She found the best hiding spots down in the dungeons. Two years ago sleeping through a night was rare for Ginny, sleeping for three hours was about the maximum she got, which left her finishing any homework she had, and once she was done with that she would wonder.

Sleep was hard, because while she slept she felt at total peace, and if she slept anymore, she would have let her life go and die in her sleep.

She had lost a lot of weight during the past year, due to lack of eating. She was slowly shrinking into nothingness.

As everyone sat and ate their welcoming meals Ginny took up most of the time talking so that people wouldn't notice that she had hardly touched her food. "Oh my god Collin, you can't still have that picture you took."

"Oh but Gin dear, I sure do, I think I'll frame it and put it next to my bed." Collin answered as he took a big bite out of his piece of bred.

"Collin…you're girlfriend already hates me please try to make it easier for me here." Ginny answered as she threw a pea at him.

"Ginny she doesn't hate you…she's just insecure, but I mean can you blame her?"

"Blame her for what? Not like I have ever done anything for her to be insecure about."

"Ginny you're a beautiful girl, and when I'm not with her I'm with you, get the picture." Collin questioned.

"Yeah…but we are like brother and sister."

"Would you feel the same if you where dating someone and their best friend was a gorgeous girl?" Collin questioned once more.

"Yeah but no one's interested in me so I don't have to deal with that." She answered and poked her food with her fork a few more times.

"It's not that they aren't interested, it's that you have put up some barrier that no one seems to be able to break, what are you hiding Gin?" Collin question as he tried keep eye contract with his best friend.

Ginny only put her best smile on her face and gave him a little laugh. "Collin you really are a nut job, I'm not hiding anything."

"Alright" Collin returned her smile and continued to dig into his food.

"Baby," Ella Dewar came over and let herself drop into Collins lap.

"I'm going for a quick walk; I'll see you in the common room." Ginny said as she got to her feet and smiled at Ella.

She turned around and took a shaky breath, and hoped to god that no one had seen it, but a pair of quick silver eyes noticed the change in the red-head.

"What's with you tonight?" Blaise questioned Draco.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking away from the red-head.

"What is it with all those looks you're throwing that fire ball from Gryffindor, keep it up and Vicky will get jealous." Blaise answered and leaned back around Draco to see the red-head walk out of the Dinning hall, his eyes glanced towards her seat.

"Vicky can suck my—"

"Draco" Snape said behind him, "please make sure that Weasley girl doesn't get out of the castle."

"What! Why me?" Draco started to protest.

"Well considering you are the Head boy, why shouldn't it be you?"

"Thanks a lot Snape." Draco muttered as he lifted himself to his six foot two frame and marched after the youngest Weasley.

"Oh this will be an interesting year Zabini, a bloody interesting year." Before Blaise could question Snape, Snape was already headed towards the front of the Dinning Hall.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Dear students, with the war so close, we have made some changes." Dumbledore began and looked around noticing two students missing. "Since you are all full, I believe you wont be able to complain about some of the changes." he continued and looked at his students. "This year, we do not have houses, this year we will mix the houses up."

Shouts of what and how came from each direction. Dumbledore waited for everyone to calm down. "Alright, you will stay with our closest friends due to the new arrangements." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore waved his hand and a piece of paper with numbers appeared in front of everyone. Ron, Harry and Hermione all got the number four, Ginny's number was with her, but it also was a four.

"Number ones please head towards the Ravenclaw tower, the Left over Ravenclaw's can show you the way, Number two is Hufflepuff, three is Gryffindor, and four is Slytherin."

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled.

"Oh Ron come off it, at least we are together."

"But Hermione its Slytherin and I bet Malfoy still got to stay in Slytherin." Ron complained.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue all the way to the Dungeons, and Blaise only shook his head at the though of having to spend every moment with these prats.

Draco entered with Ginny an hour later, and Ron was on her back the second she entered. "Where have you been?"

"Like you give a rat's ass." she hissed at him and headed to the girls dormentries.

"Young lady."

"Oh come off your high hours you bloody baboon," Ginny yelled as she headed up the stairs in a fit of anger. Great now she wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

"What are you smirking at!" Ron hissed at Malfoy.

" At your inability to process what you see."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about now Malfoy."

"You're sister isn't a little girl anymore." Draco winked at him leaving Ron's mind wonder.

"Get back here you prick, you leave my sister alone!" Ron yelled as Draco continued to ignore him and head to his Head Boy room.

"Ron calm down!" Hermione hissed at him as she pulled him back to a sitting position.

"Oh shut up you!" he hissed back at her. Hermione only gave him a dirty look and stalked off.

"Mate what has gotten into you?" Harry asked him.

"Harry, Ginny has changed."

"Yeah well…it's called growing up Ron."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I mean she has changed, something is off, I found her crying in the gardens the night before you and Hermione came to stay…there was blood."

"What…"

"I don't know Harry…but something's not right."

"Well have you talked to her?"

"No, she saw me and she wiped her tears away and smiled." Ron answered and looked down at his lap.

"You could still talk to her about it."

"I'm sure she's fine, she would tell us if something was wrong."

"Whatever you say Ron," Harry answered and got to his feet, "I'm off to bed."

"Yeah…I'll be up soon." Ron answered as he looked over to the girl's stair case. Harry gave him one last glance and then walked up the stairs to join the rest of the sleeping boys. Ron's eyes where glued to the girls stairs. He was thinking about what Harry had told him, but something kept him from walking up to talk to his sister.

"She's alright, she'd come to me if something was wrong." he told himself and slowly got to his feet and walked up the steps.

Just like that Ginny's problem was forgotten by her brother. Ginny only drifted further into her world of make belief that everything was alright, or that everything would be alright if she could just see that red line blossom from her pale white skin.

Sometimes it wasn't easy to hide her pain, but when times like those came, she would take drugs, that would help her over come whatever obstacle was in front of her.

Ginny was leading a dangerous life, which she couldn't stop without the help of strong arms to catch her when she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**No whAuthors Note: Okay this Chapter is more graphic…ED (Eating Disorder) and Cutting. (Just because I'm wiring about it doesn't mean you go out and do it!) BRING ON THE REVIEWS. I feel like I am writing for nothing with no reviews and like 58 views! OKAY DO YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? Any sort of review I just wanna know what you people think, and if its worth me writing anymore.**

Chapter Two:

Hidden Secrets

Days passed and Ginny seemed to be doing alright to Ron, soon he started to let go of the fear that his baby sister was in danger.

But things aren't always what they seem. Ginny could tell that Ron was worried, and to push him away she became more loud and out going, she even ate like a pig around him, just to ward off any suspicion.

But late at night, her world would fall apart, just as the sun set her fingers would go down her throat and bring out the lies that she hid underneath lays and layers of clothing. Ron had backed off of her for good this time, and she knew she had played her part well once more.

"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione asked her as she entered the bathroom to find Ginny leaning over the toilet.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just had something bad to eat." she answered as she got to her shaky legs. "I must have eaten one of Fred's and Georges Candy's." she smiled at Hermione as she walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Oh…well as long as you are okay."

"Perfect" Ginny muttered through her tooth pasted mouth. If Hermione had taken a little longer with Ginny she would have seen the freshly cut marks on her arms as the shirt was too small for her and slid down her arm.

When Ginny entered the common room, she smiled her broad smile and headed to a seat with a book in hand.

She couldn't keep her focus on the words that were written across the page, because she had a distinctive feeling that someone was watching her. Just as she had looked to her side the couch shifted as someone sat next to her.

"You know Weasley; you can't keep hiding this for long." Draco whispered in a low voice.

"Hiding what Malfoy?" Ginny questioned as she unconsciously pulled her sleeves over her hands.

"Too bad I saw you do it when we first got here, what in the world are you thinking?" he questioned, his voice was harsh, but his eyes seemed to soften up.

"Obviously Malfoy you don't understand, since you have the perfect little life and Daddy buys you anything your little heart desires." she hissed at him and moved to stand up, but he grabbed her hand in time to hold her down next to him.

"You know Weasley, just like you hide your pain, so do other people. Don't think you have it worse then others, because you don't I'm telling you right now." Draco's eyes swiped around the common room and all the students packed up their things and ran up to their rooms.

"Why would you of all people care?" she hissed at him.

"Because I know what it's like to watch that red blossom out of your skin." he hissed in a low voice.

"You know nothing about me, so don't even try to help Malfoy, I'm too deep into even accepting help."

_It's in the way you fall down to bed  
It's in the way you cry when he's not looking_

Ginny ran up the stairs and into her room, she was sharing with three other girls, she marched up to her bed and drew the curtains shut and collapsed onto her bed.

She lay there in the dark, and as she started to close her eyes for sleep all she could see where those pair of gray eyes that had softened as they looked at her. "Fuck!" she hissed into the emptiness.

She turned in bed until three a.m. until she had enough and headed to the common room. Malfoy had long since left, and she let herself drop in front of the fire. That's where she cried herself to sleep, that's where her truth started to come out, lie after lie unfolded.

"Hey Weasley, wake up." someone hissed her awake.

"Shit," she mumbled as she opened her eyes to a dark hair boy standing over her.

"Cover your self up before your secrets get out." he said to her with pain in his eyes.

Ginny looked at herself and noticed the arms of her sleeve had gone up exposing her cut up arms, and her shirt had ridden up her stomach exposing a fragile frame.

"Look, I'm not like Draco, I wont harass you about your problems, but I have to say he knows what he's talking about…if you ever need to talk…just let me know."

"Why would you help a Weasley?" Ginny asked as she pulled herself together and got to her feet.

"Because I'm not as cold hearted as most people think I am." Blaise said and walked past her and out of the common room.

She stood there watching after him, and wondered how the hell she had started revealing her problems, and worse of all to two Slytherin's, who could leak it out to all of Hogwarts.

She pulled herself together and ran up the girl's stairs and into her room to get ready for another masked day.

Her room mates had already gotten ready, and where heading out, leaving Ginny alone. She looked around the room just to make sure that no one was there, and then headed straight towards the full length mirror, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She studied her rips, and how they poked out of her skin, and tears started to well up in her eyes. The tears blurred her vision as she studies the red marks on her arms. Some where new, others where rough skin trying to rebuild it's self and others where scars from long ago.

"Oh god Ginny, what did you do to yourself?" she asked herself out loud and started to back away from the mirror. She ended up backing up to far and slamming against a chair and landed on her back, knocking her out.

She lay on the ground knocked out for half of the day, until Pansy came into the room looking for her. "Weasley." she said as she first entered, and as she neared the form lying on the ground. "Oh god!" she said as she took a deep sharp breath.

She ran out of the room, making sure she had shut the door behind herself. She came running down the stairs and right into Blaise. "Are you alright?" he questioned as he saw the pale face.

"Uhh…can you come with me?" she asked looking him in the eyes and he nodded and followed her up the girl's steps.

They walked into the room, and Pansy looked around. "I don't know what's wrong with her Blaise."

Blaise looked around, and spotted Ginny on the ground. "Pansy we need to get her on the bed." They both moved over to her and Blaise picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Blaise she can't stay here…" Pansy said as she watched Ginny's chest rise up and down.

"Well Pansy it's not like we can just walk out of here with her and nobody question us." Blaise answered as he moved around to close part of the curtain.

"We can wait till dinner time, and she can stay with me in my room." Pansy said as she looked up at Blaise.

"Pansy, she won't appreciate being moved." Blaise said as he watched Pansy fuss over her. "Besides, it's not like she'll want out help."

"You don't know that!" Pansy answered.

"Yes I do, I tried to help but she won't listen." Blaise answered as Pansy looked up at him.

"Blaise, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her, and I knew all along what was wrong without trying to help." Pansy questioned him.

"Pansy,"

"Blaise if you don't carry her to my room I will, she looks little enough for it to work." Pansy asked as she wrapped her hand around Ginny's tiny wrist.

"Fine, wait for everyone to clear out." Blaise said and a small smile replaced Pansy's serious expression.

"You're the best." Pansy said as she hugged him close.

"But I don't think she should stay in your room."

"Where else could she stay?" Pansy asked puzzled.

"I think we should ask Draco for help."

"Blaise, I feel bad enough to bring you into this and now Draco." Pansy asked as she looked down at Ginny.

"Pansy, he knows what to do better then the two of us put together." Blaise answered.

Time passed, and everyone headed up to the Dinning room, while Blaise and Pansy pulled Draco up to the girls dorm, into Ginny's room. "We need your help." Pansy said as she pulled Ginny's curtains back.

"Oh no, oh hell no," Draco said as he saw the poor girl lying in bed.

"Draco, she needs help." Pansy said as she looked up at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco questioned, "I can report it to Dumbledore."

"We need to move her into your room with you, so you can watch her." Blaise said as he watched his friend carefully.

"I am not helping you two kidnap someone." Draco answered as his eyes made his way back to Ginny's sleeping form.

"Draco…"

"Alright, take her things; I'll carry her over there." Draco hissed at his friend and went to pick her up. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and gave him a questioning look, but soon after dropped shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This might be the only chapter I update before I leave for me three week vacation, but I shall think some things up while I am away and that way when I get back I shall be able to update sooner. I do hope to see some reviews in my inbox when I come back, because I really don't feel like writing if people aren't giving me any input! Oh well. On we go. So that's it for three weeks. I hope I get some good reviews. TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF THE END of the chapter. Haha.**

Chapter Three:

Help from an Enemy

Ginny's eye fluttered open later that night. She noticed the difference in the room, and how different the bed underneath her felt. She turned to see Malfoy lying next to her with an open book on his chest, and his eyes closed in a dreamless sleep.

Ginny watched his chest rise and set, not bothered by the fact that she was lying next to him asleep. The room was getting darker as she watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so right.

Her own eyes started to droop shut once more, and just as her eyes shut she could see a pair of grey eyes watching her.

Draco pushed away the fiery red strands that landed in her face, and watched her sleep. Her eyes started to move underneath her eyelids and a small smile spread across her lips. He wished to know what she was dreaming of, but that was impossible.

Draco lay there, for as long as he could remember just memorizing each inch of Ginny's face. He didn't know why, but her beauty stood out among everything ugly he already knew about her.

"How is she?" Blaise asked, when he entered taking Draco out of his train of thoughts.

"She was awake earlier, but I was asleep." Draco answered as he got up and moved across the room.

"I'm surprised she didn't run for the hills." Blaise commented as he laid down next to her like Draco had been.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him as he walked back towards the bed.

"Trying to see why you where so stuck on staring at her." Blaise answered and Draco pulled him off the bed. "Let her sleep you prick."

"She slept fine when you were staring at her." Blaise answered as he walked over to the couch and dropped down on it.

"Shut your trap Blaise."

"Yes sir, Master Malfoy."

"Draco put that book down!" Pansy yelled as she walked into the room and saw that Draco was ready to hit Blaise with a heavy book.

"Shut up" Draco hissed at her, "You're going to wake her up."

"Seems like our little friend Draco has found himself a little crush." Blaise egged on.

"Shut up Blaise" Pansy hissed at him, and walked over to where Ginny lay asleep. Pansy watched her for a while, and then nudged her. "Hey, wake up."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to a pair of big blue eyes staring back at her. "Glad to see you up, now get up to eat." Pansy said and fished into her pocket and brought out a sandwich.

"How about you guys explain to me why I am here?" Ginny asked as she got to a sitting position on the bed and held the sandwich in her lap.

"How about you eat and we'll tell you." Pansy said with a forged sweet smile.

"It's rude to eat and talk." Ginny answered and pushed the sandwich away.

"Alright, then you eat while we talk and when your done we'll tell you." Pansy pressed again, and turned her back to her.

"Come on Red, it's only got like what 10 calories." Blaise said with a cocky smile.

"It's not about the calories." Ginny whispered and got out of the bed and headed towards the door. Draco was too quick for her and blocked her way. "What do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed at him, as her eyes flashed a flicker of red.

"I have permission form the head of house to keep you in here as long as I need to." Draco said with ease.

"What the fuck Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. "I do not need your help; I don't need help at all."

"Have you seen you're self in the mirror?" Draco questioned her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Ginny hissed as she tried to push past him.

"Look at you Ginny, you can't even move me an inch." Draco answered her and she started to cry. Draco looked at Pansy and Blaise for some help, and then Ginny leaned in against him, as her tiny body shook.

"I don't need help" Blaise and Pansy heard Ginny's muffled cry.

Draco picked her up and carried her to his bed. He sat there cradling her in his arms. "You're a Slytherin now, and I wont watch you kill yourself." he whispered loud enough for Pansy and Blaise to hear him.

Pansy looked up at Blaise, and smiled as she linked her arm with his and lead him out of Draco's room.

"Blaise,"

"I know Pansy,"

"But how?"

Blaise pulled Pansy to a stop and looked down at her, "I really don't know, maybe he has been for a long time and we just never noticed." Blaise answered and looked back towards the door. "He was the one who noticed her first."

Draco stayed with Ginny the whole night. She was curled up against him, and the sandwich lay on the ground forgotten for now. He kept her small body warm, and away from the worlds harm. He kept her heartbeat at a steady pace, and watched her smile or frown in her sleep.

And what he already felt for her began to grow stronger, and no matter how much ice there was in the world, it would never put out the fire that he had inside him.


End file.
